


miscommunication

by flufflybunny



Series: svt chat fic [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufflybunny/pseuds/flufflybunny
Summary: Chan thinks Jeonghan stopped loving him and their friends fix it





	miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part of my svt chat fic. Chan and jeonghan have been dating for a little bit so it's not a getting together chat fic more like insight on their relationship.

papacoups // seungcheol   
angel1004 // Jeonghan   
churchboi // Joshua   
junniebby // Junhui   
kwonfire // Soonyoung  
wutheringwonu // wonwoo  
lilwoozivert // Jihoon   
leesockmin // Seokmin   
puppyGYU // Mingyu   
thughao8 // Minghao   
kwannieboo // seungkwan   
NYboi // Hansol   
bbyboychan // chan 

 

puppyGYU: guys send help 

 

thughao8: y

 

papacoups: are u in danger!?

 

wutheringwonu: I hope he is 

 

puppyGYU: fucking rude but I was going to say that Jihoon and hansol are fucking and it honestly sounds like pots banging together 

 

kwonfire: pls explain I'm confused 

 

wutheringwonu: soonyoung stfu don't ask people about their sex life it's fucking nasty 

 

puppyGYU: why are you the way you are ?? fucking demon 

 

puppyGYU: anywaYS what i was saying is that it's official that Jihoon is completely AND UTTERLY whippped for Hansol 

 

junniebby: we already knew that 

 

papacoups: it's cute in my opinion 

 

kwannieboo: am i cute?? 

 

bbyboychan: k seungkwan hyung is actually whipped for Cheol hyung

 

papacoups: of course ur the cutest baby

 

churchboi: you two are so soft 

 

junniebby: WAIT SO WHY IS JIHOON WHIPPED FOR hansol 

 

thughao8: settle down there boi 

 

wutheringwonu: that's your boyfriend have some respect you literal piece of trash 

 

thughao8: so it's okay for u to treat soonyoung like shit????

 

kwonfire: the roast session ENDS HERE, Mingyu pls continue 

 

angel1004: pls do 

 

puppyGYU: ur such a snake u only reply when there is drama. but anyways hansol has not stopped moaning Jihoon's name and it's so scary like I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE 

 

leesockmin: why are u still there u dusty ass bitch 

 

thughao8: ewe ur so gross Mingyu 

 

kwonfire: Gyu since u got sexiled, u can come stay w me and wonu. he may bite tho 

 

wutheringwonu: it's my dream to sink my teeth into his arm, how'd u know?

 

junniebby: god oh my god what's wrong with u 

 

churchboi: you need an exorcism 

 

angel1004: i worry about your sanity 

 

papacoups: Mingyu pls give them some space 

 

puppyGYU: I'm stunned by wonu tbh. also i left but I think they were finishing anyways bc hansol fucking screamed p loud 

 

lilwoozivert: ur so fucking gross. 

 

junniebby: IRONIC COMING FROM u 

 

NYboi: rip to my whole existence 

 

angel1004: has anyone heard from chan? 

 

kwannieboo: wow jeonghan FINALLY says something, funny that it's about Chan tho lol 

 

papacoups: chan who? i only know dino

 

lilwoozivert: let's try to forget that pls 

 

NYboi: he's trying his best 

 

angel1004: I'm being serious. he won't answer my texts and he's not saying anything in the group chat and he didn't come over this morning which he usually does 

 

churchboi: don't worry hannie he's probably fine

 

thughao8: cough* possessive *cough 

 

junniebby: he's probably actually doing homework don't worry soo much hyung

 

kwonfire: or he's dancing his little small heart out 

 

kwannieboo: hyung is right. Chan's not answering me and he left this morning upset, i figured he was going to Jeonghan's

 

puppyGYU: shit

 

leesockmin: where's my SON 

 

NYboi: I'll text him 

 

lilwoozivert: I'll check the studio 

 

wutheringwonu: I'll check the practice room since it's on my way home anyway 

 

kwonfire: my brave boyfriend ;))) 

 

churchboi: rlly soonyoung in this hour of need 

 

papacoups: oh god what if he's dead. what if he's alone and cold and scared. 

 

kwannieboo: stop it cheol i know your fatherly instincts are kicking in but no need to worry Jeonghan any further 

 

_______________________________________

 

hansol: channie?

hansol: pls reply you're worrying everyone 

hansol: Jeonghan is practically dry heaving and Seungcheol is dying 

hansol: I'm worried chan 

 

chan: I'm fine. 

chan: tell them I'm fine and not to worry. 

 

hansol: what the fuck chan, what's going on? tell me I can help you 

 

chan: can you change jeonghan from falling out of love with me? 

 

hansol: wtf

hansol: ur kidding right

hansol: he's clearly so in love w u 

hansol: just at least tell me where u are and if ur safe 

 

chan: I went home, I took a week off off school. don't worry I'm coming back 

 

hansol: what's going on chan why all of a sudden 

 

chan: it's so embarrassing 

chan: it's so clear he doesn't love me anymore and you all let me think he did ?

 

hansol: chan ur joking right?? I think he's more in love with u now then he ever has been 

 

chan: tell them I'm fine please

 

hansol: yeah ofc 

 

_______________________________________

 

 

puppyGYU: hello three of u went to find him so someone tell me where he is 

 

churchboi: where is chan 

 

leesockmin: babe slow down 

 

churchboi: Chan is missing and ur telling me to slow down? Seungcheol is right he could be alone and scared

 

wutheringwonu: he wasn't in the practice room Joshua 

 

angel1004: so where is he 

 

lilwoozivert: negative on the studio 

 

kwannieboo: hansol????

 

papacoups: please tell us u have something 

 

puppyGYU: honestly 

 

thughao8: he didn't show up to dance practice last night 

 

junniebby: gr8 timing babe honestly 

 

kwonfire: we reaLLy don't have time for either of u two decide to be brats so don't 

 

NYboi: yes

 

angel1004: please tell me you have something 

 

junniebby: is he okay ?

 

NYboi: he's fine, he went home for a week, for uhm unknown reasons 

 

papacoups: sort of sounds like a fib but

 

churchboi: hansol for the love of God 

 

thughao8: he would capatilze the g in god 

 

puppyGYU: Minghao stfu I'm stressing 

 

wutheringwonu: don't pull ur hair out gyu 

 

leesockmin: wow what a shocker. wonu showed affection to someone ? never heard of her

 

angel1004: back to Chan for fucks sake 

 

thughao8: yes ok sorry hyung

 

kwonfire: jeez ok 

 

angel1004: well my boyfriend is missing and you guys are all laughing like fucking toothbrushes 

 

NYboi: toothbrushs can laugh?? 

 

kwannieboo: earth to Hansol we're having a crisis

 

lilwoozivert: just let him type omfg

 

NYboi: he said he was fine and that he left because he sort of said that Jeonghan fell out of love and it was embarrassing to be here with him and all of us while we lied to him about it 

 

kwonfire: wait. did we lie, did jeonghan rlly fall out of love with Chan?

 

leesockmin: no, right ?

 

thughao8: hyung. did u 

 

angel1004: of course I didn't fall out of love with Chan are you guys all fucking insane 

 

churchboi: seriously 

 

papacoups: did he explain any further hansol 

 

NYboi: no 

 

bbyboychan: im still in the chat u snakes 

 

churchboi: I spent hours worrying about you and you finally decide to respond now! 

 

kwonfire: his gorilla motherly instincts are coming out. he'll destroy anything in HIS PATH OF WRATH 

 

wutheringwonu: find shelter 

 

lilwoozivert: stop 

 

leesockmin: it's the truth tho 

 

churchboi: side with me Minnie u jerk 

 

junniebby: he can't even b rude to seokmin it's so funny 

 

bbyboychan: sorry hyung I had a lot of thinking and explaining to do 

 

angel1004: chan 

 

kwannieboo: awkward 

 

thughao8: he'll reply to Joshua's scary ass but not Jeonghan lol how the tables have turned 

 

wutheringwonu: soonie where are you 

 

kwonfire: me and gyu went out to eat !! 

 

wutheringwonu: gyu and I* love 

 

kwannieboo: like.... a date?

 

thughao8: stfu Seungkwan 

 

junniebby: SEUNGKWAN 

 

NYboi: for the sake of ur life be quiet

 

leesockmin: buddy ur ruining their elaborate plan 

 

junniebby: SEOKMIN STFU 

 

papacoups: SHHH

 

bbyboychan: yes 

 

puppyGYU: am i missing something, also shh the drama is starting 

 

angel1004: where are you right now 

 

bbyboychan: home doing homework 

 

leesockmin: which home 

 

bbyboychan: the one i was birthed in u  beached whale 

 

thughao8: smooth chan 

 

kwonfire: u all are snakes. anyways chan that was funny asf 

 

angel1004: why aren't you here

 

bbyboychan: hansol already said 

 

papacoups: first off that doesn't give you the right to up and leave and second off do you not see how jeonghan looks at you

 

churchboi: like there are stars in your eyes 

 

wutheringwonu: like ur his home 

 

kwonfire: even though you sometimes don't eat for three days and overwork yourself at the dance studio and cry about how much you suck, even though ur a better dancer than me, and all he does is hold u while u cry and bring u food 

 

churchboi: three days. no food. why haven't I been informed. 

 

kwannieboo: bc this is how you would've responded you lunatic 

 

junniebby: you'll talk and he'll just smile and stare bc he's so content with just looking at you 

 

thughao8: u laugh and he smiles 

 

puppyGYU: ur clumsy and break things and all he does is fix them. one time I broke his stupid naruto glass figurine and he fucking tried to throw boiling water on me 

 

churchboi: whY

 

kwannieboo: another guy looks at you and hyung has told me that he feels like one day you'll realize that ur to good for him and leave and it hurts channie

 

angel1004: way to expose me 

 

NYboi: when u came w me to visit NY jeonghan thought u were going to get lost or hit on and he texted me nonstop for our whole trip. he also threatened to tell ji hyung I liked him if I told u sooo ya

 

lilwoozivert: to think we could've been dating since summer what a bummer 

 

puppyGYU: U RHYMED JIHoon 

 

lilwoozivert: he looks at u like ur his whole world 

 

leesockmin: one time I asked jeonghan why he was so obsessed w u bc I was curious. you know what he said? quote for quote he said that loving you was like breathing, he couldn't live without it. 

 

kwonfire: wtf that's so fucking deep 

 

kwannieboo: why don't u say cute things like that to me cheol 

 

bbyboychan: yeah well I'd appreciate if the man of the hour would share his thoughts 

 

angel1004: what do you want me to say. that loving you is the only thing that matters to me. seeing you smile automatically makes me smile. you tell me you love me and I'm afraid my heart is going to burst out of my chest. you overwork yourself and I feel like my world is falling apart bc I can't help the one person whose helped me the most. you cry and I want to cuddle you until your happy again. or that my love for you hasn't faded and it won't ever bc loving you is the thing I love to do most. 

 

wutheringwonu: holy shit 

 

thughao8: I think my heart stopped beating 

 

leesockmin: I'm putting that into my lit paper 

 

papacoups: a lil creepy Seokmin 

 

bbyboychan: will you call me 

 

puppyGYU: NO don't leave 

 

angel1004: yeah ofc 

 

churchboi: wow I'm so MOVED  

 

kwannieboo: I'm crying real tears 

 

lilwoozivert: that was sickeningly sweet 

 

NYboi: when I ask ji hyung to say sweet things to me he says that if his happiness had to be summed up into one word it'd be hansol so beat it 

 

kwonfire: MY FUCKING HEART 

 

lilwoozivert: hansol don't expose me

 

wutheringwonu: too late 

 

thughao8: this is GOLDEN 

 

junniebby: like u ;))) 

 

churchboi: greasy 

 

leesockmin: are u guys really dating bc all I hear u two do is fight 

 

thughao8: yeah he lights up my world on all my dark days 

 

kwannieboo: AHHSH

 

puppyGYU: FSKKCKS

 

_______________________________________

 

Chan didn't really want to call Jeonghan because all his friends just basically told him how he feels and then to add even more feelings onto his plate, Jeonghan decided to spill all his guts. But he has to call him or may not ever. 

Chan picks up his phone, opens his contacts, clicks on "hannie hyung ♡", and presses call. Chan waits, wrings his fingers, and repeats. All of a sudden Chan hears Jeonghan's soft voice, a gentle hello flowing through the receiver. 

"Hyung?" Chan spoke already knowing Jeonghan was on the other end. 

"Yeah Channie" 

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have assumed you fell out of love with me I just got-" Chan rambled, tears slowly building up in his eyes. 

"Chan, slow down, baby. Breathe, I'm not mad." Jeonghan said trying to calm down his boyfriend. 

"I saw you with this guy in the library and you looked happy and I just th-thought that that automatically meant you didn't love me." Chan sighed feeling pretty stupid for jumping to conclusions. But this was his Jeonghan and he could tell him anything. 

"Chan, the reason I looked happy was because he asked me about you. He's dating Somi, the girl from your computer class." Jeonghan let out a slight laugh at the prospect of Chan thinking that. Chan groaned clearly upset that him thinking his life was ending was all a misunderstanding. 

"Hannie-hyung I still love you, even though you probably don't anymore because I'm dumb and dramatic." Chan mumbled grumpiness and sadness settling into his throat. 

"I'm still in love with you Chan, I always will be." Jeonghan smiled through the receiver wishing that Chan was next to him instead of a four hour train ride away. 

"Come home the right way baby." Jeonghan said bidding his goodbyes and hanging up. 

_______________________________________

 

puppyGYU: sprite is way better than cola 

 

kwannieboo: who even r u? not my friend 

 

NYboi: sprite is better than cola tbh 

 

kwannieboo: TRAITOR 

 

puppyGYU: THANK U HANSOL 

 

lilwoozivert: uhm the disrespect. I think we should break up. 

 

thughao8: cola cola cola

 

kwannieboo: we would be a perfect match ;)))

 

junniebby: back off dildo brain 

 

papacoups: DILDO BRAN AHHSH

 

puppyGYU: was it really that funny??

 

wutheringwonu: should I shave my head bc I think it's falling out due to stress lol 

 

kwonfire: NO BABY U CAN'T

 

NYboi: do it 

 

lilwoozivert: pussy u won't 

 

kwonfire: DON'T EGG HIM ON HE'LL TURN INTO AN EGG IF U DO 

 

leesockmin: I can't breathe 

 

churchboi: I'm in theology and my phone keeps vibrating and everyone is staring help 

 

leesockmin: I'll come break you out babe if u want

 

churchboi: I still want to be in class dumbo

 

churchboi: I'm kidding I love you 

 

junniebby: my heart weeps for u 

 

thughao8: that sounded so poetic junnie it was cute 

 

angel1004: ewe why are u two showing affection 

 

puppyGYU: hyUNG 

 

kwannieboo: spill the beans bitch 

 

NYboi: where's chan did u kill him 

 

bbyboychan: nope I'm still alive but thanks for being the only one who cares 

 

churchboi: I care

 

wutheringwonu: so do I 

 

lilwoozivert: rt

 

leesockmin: I DO TOO CHANNIE BBY

 

angel1004: since you're all going to ask me and chan are still dating don't worry there was just a miscommunication problem 

 

wutheringwonu: I didn't know you could spell a word that big hyung 

 

bbyboychan: don't attack him pls 

 

angel1004: autocorrect ;)))

 

bbyboychan: oh honey I can't save u from this one 

 

kwonfire: UR SO STUPID JEONGHAN WTF 

 

wutheringwonu: is this allowed 

 

puppyGYU: WONU quoted a vine I'm deceased 

 

papacoups: I'm happy u two are good 

 

papacoups: help me with Seungkwan now please 

 

thugahao8: oh fuck 

 

kwonfire: really seungcheol again 

 

NYboi: we'll never get a break 

 

kwannieboo: TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID U RAT

 

leesockmin: here we go 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed !! next part will be updated soon :)) also comment if u get the quote that Jeonghan says to Chan about coming home


End file.
